Methodist churches in Leicester
In Leicester in Leicestershire, UK there been have been numerous places of worship of various denominations. The first Methodist church in Leceister was founded in Millstone Lane in 1753 soon after John Wesley's visit to the city. Many other Methodist churches were built in the 19th century. In 1946 there were 23 chapels in Leicester, after which their number declined. As of 2008, there were 11 active Methodist churches in the city. The following is a list of open, closed and demolished Methodist church buildings Leicester, many Primitive Methodist. Open churches *New Parks, Batersbee Road in New Parks *Wesleyan Chapel, Bishop Street built in 1815 is a Grade II listed building (1074061). *Cavendish Road, Aylestone Park (1874), sold in 1953 for furniture storage in 1953, now the Ecumenical Church of the Nativity *Claremont Street, Belgrave, Claremont Methodist Church *Clarendon Park Road, Christchurchhttps://www.christchurchcp.org.uk/, an ecumenical church *Edgehill Road at All Saints *Mayflower Methodist Church, Ethel Road *Harrison Road (1909) * St Andrews Methodist Church, Glenfield Road East. Built in 1879 seating 850 and with a spire designed to be 110ft tall, it was originally known as Richardson Road Wesleyan Methodist Chapel. *Trinity Methodist Church, Narborough Road *Uppingham Road *Wesley Hall, Hartington Road/Mere Road (1896/97) Closed churches *Alexander Street, Friars Chapel (pre-1837) (demolished) *Aylestone Road was Wesleyan Methodist chapel accommodating 800 worshippers with school rooms for 400 children, built from 1874. *Bath Street, Belgrave (demolished) *Beaumanor Road, Beaumont Hall (demolished) *Belgrave Gate was a Primitive Methodist chapel, the foundation stone laid by the Mayor on 30 May 1882. *Belgrave Road / Syston Street (demolished) *Belgrave Hall Wesleyan Methodist Church and Mantle Memorial School was built from 1896-99 in Belgrave. It was converted to Belgrave Community Centre in 1974 and is a Grade II listed building. *Braunstone Gate / Thorpe Street *Blackbird Road, Eporth Hall *Bread Street, Clarence Hall (demolished) *Bright Street (demolished) *Carley Street (demolished) *Catherine Street (demolished) *Chandos Street (demolished) *Chapel Lane, Knighton *Crown Street *Curzon Street, All Saints Methodist Church (1859) (demolished) *Denman Street (demolished) *Edgehill Road *Fosse Road North, St Nicholas Street Memorial Church (demolished) *Foundry Lane, Bethel Chapel (demolished) *Friday Street (demolished) *George Street was the first purpose built Primitive Methodist chapel. (demolished) *Granby Street *Granby Street, Temperance Hall (1853, demolished 1960) *Hill Street (demolished) *Hinckley Road / Fosse Road South *Humberstone Road / Parry Street (1863), by F. W. Ordish (.c 1966) *Humberstone Road / Clyde Street (demolished) *King Richard's Road (1880) by A. E. Sawday *Leicester Street *London Road, St Pauls (demolished) *Main Street, Humberstone *Melbourne Road, St Pauls *Melbourne Road /Clipston Street, Highfields Chapel (1884) *Metcalf Street (1860-1870) (demolished) *Millstone Lane, Tabernacle. The Millstone Lane church was the first Methodist church in Leicester, established in 1753, probably soon after John Wesley visited the city in 1753. Its services were held in a barn, which was replaced by a chapel by 1768. In 1793, use of a house in Southgate Street was obtained for ministers. The chapel was enlarged and rebuilt in 1878. (demolished) *Northgate Street (1885 - c.1935) (demolished) *Newarke Street (1864 - c.1870) *Osborne Street (demolished) *Peel Street(demolished) *Queens Road *St Nicholas Street(demolished) *Saxby Street (1873), by A. E. Sawday, sold in 1953 for use as an infant schoolEarl Howl Memorial Church *Soar Lane (demolished) *Southfields Drive, Southfields Hall, Southfields *Vernon Road, Aylestone Park *Victoria Road East, New Humberstone Wesleyan Chapel (demolished) *Vine Street (demolished) *York Street (now York Road) (demolished) See also *Anglican churches in Leicester *List of Baptist churches in Leicester *Catholic churches in Leicester *Congregational churches in Leicester *Castle Donington Methodist Church *Great Glen Methodist Church *List of Methodist churches (world-wide, including England) References Sources * * * * *In the Heart of the City: 150th anniversary of Bishop Street Methodist Chapel 1815-1965, Barry J Biggs, 1965 *Souvenir of the Centenary of Primitive Methodism in Leicester, John Whittle and William S Leach, 1918 *Methodism in Leicester 1851-1944: The Bishop Street Circuit, C H Morris, c1980 * External links *University Of Leicester Archaeology and Ancient History Interactive Geo map of sites * *Methodism in Leicestershire between the Two World Wars Gerald T. Rimmington *The Local Historian *Mapped - University of Leicester Archheology and Ancient History Mapping Faith and Place Category:Methodist churches in Leicestershire Methodist churches Category:Lists of churches in England